guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Extend Enchantments
Self Affection Does Extend Enchantment affect itself ? SmegEd 06:07, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :If it didnt, this skill would be almost pointless, since most of the 'attack' enchantments last 30 seconds. Linkforlife 19:41, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, it doesn't. It does have a point as it means the skills trigger quickly, but, sadly, no, this only lasts 24 seconds at most. At least you get enough energy to recast everything again afterwards if you have high myst. --Silk Weaker 05:28, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Can someone say, "Totem Scythe"? --Mgrinshpon 21:23, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I think the main point of this is enchant bombing. It starts off by ending all the ones you currently have, that's bomb #1, and sets you up so that pretty much every enchant, no matter which it is, will last long enough to all end at the same time for bomb #2. Combine this with Pious Renewal for enchant spiking plus energy/health gain. Or maybe I'm just overthinking this. ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow :To me that main point it to make VoS last ~20 seconds--Coloneh RIP 20:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) :And CoP would be better for that purpose anyways. — Jyro X 15:16, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I would go with winds of disenchantment.--Coloneh RIP 21:57, 13 January 2007 (CST) Skill image Are these boobs or is that my libido breaking through? :D ~ Nilles (chat) 08:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Uh, more like you're into the wrong gender, I think. that's a guy, with a beard and a hood with his arm bent upwards like he's flexing his biceps. :) --Karlos 08:21, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :: Uh, that skill just lost a lot of faction with me... ¬_¬ ~ Nilles (chat) 08:33, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::: It looks like batlhazaar Kurd 14:04, 30 December 2006 (CST) you can concentrate on the pink area and it will look a bit like boobs lol :I have a hard time finding the boobehs in that pic. x__X — Jyro X 15:16, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::me to.--Coloneh RIP 12:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::lmao yea it look like boob with a lil blue midget with a beard in front of it --Fat Smurf 10:44, 21 February 2007 (CST) Orders? Does this enchantment affect orders? Those skills place an enchantment on everyone under radar. Would your orders enchant be the only one extended? Or would everyone have their orders extended?--15pxWindjammer 15:06, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Just tested. Only people enchanted with EE get it lengthened. Who actually uses the orders is irrelvent. Phool 16:16, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, the description does say enchantments cast upon you, not enchantments you cast. --Fyren 16:17, 18 January 2007 (CST) When it ends? This phrse varies from skill to skill - on Illusion of Pain, recasting it doesn't "end" the previous one, allowing it to continue health loss. How does this skill work if recast while still active? Does it end all enchants on you or simply renew the Extend? --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ 10:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) :it dosnt matter since it removes them all at both the beginning and the end.--Coloneh RIP 12:56, 14 January 2007 (CST) Skill description I'm confused by the meaning of the text: "For 5...17 seconds, Enchantments cast upon you last 100% longer. When this Enchantment ends, you lose all Enchantments on you." That means if I cast an enchantment that originally lasts for 30 secs EE extends its duration to 1 minute? But when EE ends after max. 22 secs and finishes all enchantments, how can the 30 secs skill run for 1 minute or even for its 30 secs for that matter? Wiking 23:10, 23 January 2007 (CET) :It doesn't. The enchantments last max EE's duration, so you're better with shorter duration ones i.e. shadow form at low spec or burning speed — Skuld 17:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) Does this skill affect itself?--82.40.76.251 13:13, 25 January 2007 (CST) :See this link for your answer. Queen Schmuck 02:35, 30 January 2007 (CST) Infinite +100% enchantments? I was just discussing this with a guildie, could you keep this up infinitely? At 16 myst. with 20% scythe, it should be cake, if it doesnt kill all your enchantments.namnatulco 17:38, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Nevermind, it kills enchantments. Darn. namnatulco 17:38, 21 February 2007 (CST) it actualy should acoreding to this wiki. "Some effects trigger when an enchantment ends. These effects will trigger if an enchantment's duration expires or if the enchantment is removed, but they will not trigger if an enchantment is overwritten by another copy of the same enchantment." so if you maintaint his enchantment it wont make you lose all enchantments? means you can make ally our enchantments last 100% longer? aparently not, maybe the information is incorrrect. Jupsto 19px 13:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :You lose enchants when you cast it and when it ends. --Fyren 13:10, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Party spells? What effect does this have on party spells? Such as Aegis? Any effect? :It will work only for the copy of the enchant placed on the character with extend. --Fyren 10:37, 21 March 2007 (CDT) It might be useful on a D/... or .../D with an orders necro in its team :mysticsism spell so forget .../D Shielding Hands Several monk protection spells work really well with this. Shielding hands is easily maintable with this and with 15 in mysticism you get back the 5e cost (Shield of Absorbtion, Reversal of Fortune, Gaurdian, all essentaily for free and with longer durations) :there isn't much point in Reversal of Fortune being extended How about a Eternal Aura/Extend Enchantments combo? I would assume that once EE ends, it would end EA and EA would renew EE allowing a nasty enchantment bomb. 71.37.224.62 14:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) With Shadow Form I could see this working in conjunction with Deadly Paradox and Shadow Form... would it work well, you think? --70.176.247.196 19:43, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :o.O No, I don't think it would work well at all. Why would you want to shorten the duration of Shadow Form? Are you thinking that when this enchantment strips it off, you'll avoid the health loss at the end? I don't think that'll work. --68.187.144.197 07:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Worked very well, actually, before Paradox got nerfed. I tried it in RA for a while - you could keep shadow form up for about 25 out of 30 seconds at low shadow arts rank, so the rest of the points could go into scythe mastery. Haven't tried again since the 15 energy nerf. Dahak826 16:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) LAME Why is there no lame tag on this skill? i can see almost no use for it other than use it to spam enchantment bombing, which would take all your dervish energy preety fast... :Agreed... Needs L.A.M.E. tag baaad... This was one of the first skills I picked up as soon as I finally beat Varesh almost 2 years ago, and I have yet to find any kind of regular use for it. First suggestion: Make it into more of a "prayer" or "ritual" but remove the initial Enchantment stripping effect since that seems to be the biggest "lead weight" around this skill's ankle. And then smooth out it's potential performance: :That would probably make it just a waste of Energy in situations where opponents are spamming Enchant removal on you... but let's face it, that's always been the case anyway --'ilr' (01,Jan.'09) Not so lame? At 16 mysticism, this lasts 21 seconds. Why not self-enchant yourself with Shield of Absorption and have it last for way longer than it normally would? Invincibility!! :Interrupts, degen, KD.. There's also a downtime between SoAs; you have to cast EE first (¼ sec + ¾ sec aftercast), and then SoA (1 sec). 2 seconds is enough for a monster to hit you at least once. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::SoA would last for 12 seconds with this (at 12 prot). That means you'd be able to cast it twice, then 9 seconds into the second cast, EE would end, removing SoA. By the time you cast EE again (1 second), SoA would be recharged, and you could start all over. Give or take a second due to latency. With an enchanting mod, SoA would last 14 seconds, and EE 25. ::That's all well and good, but Blessed Aura and an enchanting mod can make SoA last up to 10 seconds, on a primary monk, with no superior runes, and being able to bring other useful skills (lol mysticism) --Macros 16:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Possible change I think to make it usable it should be changed to something that would just buff your next enchantment instead of buffing all your enchantments with a hefty downside. Maybe something like this... This way you could use it for enchantments such as heart of fury or onslaught to give them better duration to recharge ratios. The recharge and enchantment lengthening percentage could be played around with a bit.KnightsOfHyrule 04:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC)